The present invention relates to an engine life counter.
Conventional engine life counter works on the basis of the travel kilometer number shown on the odometer. However, such counter can not measure the idling motion of the engine. Thereby, the measured data will be quite different from the actual operation of the engine and great error exists therebetween. Another type of engine life counter adopts an oscillator to drive a stepped motor and reduced gears which further drive mechanical numeral wheels. Such structure is complicated and the cost thereof is high, and moreover, the error of tooth number of the gear always causes insufficent accuracy.
Still another type of counter employs an RC oscillating circuit to supply a series of pulses with 36 second period for magnetizing a coil of a mechanical counter. The oscillating frequency of such counter is apt to be interfered by the temperature or noise to cause a great error in oscillating frequency. Moreover, the oscillating frequency thereof must be corrected by a resistor so that a human error is easy to take place.
Another type of counter employs quartz crystal with 36 second oscillation period and .+-.0.1% accuracy.